1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and in particular to manufacturing components for an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for creating bends in composite panels for an aircraft.
2. Background
Aircraft are being designed and manufactured with greater and greater percentages of composite materials. Some aircraft may have more than fifty percent of its primary structure made from composite materials. Composite materials may be used in aircraft to decrease the weight of the aircraft. This decreased weight may improve payload capacities and fuel efficiencies. Further, composite materials may provide longer service life for various components in an aircraft.
Composite materials may be tough, light-weight materials, created by combining two or more dissimilar components. For example, a composite may include fibers and resins. The fibers and resins may be combined to form a cured composite material. By using composite materials, portions of an aircraft may be created in larger pieces or sections. For example, a fuselage in an aircraft may be created in cylindrical sections that may be put together to form the fuselage of the aircraft. Other examples may include, without limitation, wing sections joined to form a wing or stabilizer sections joined to form a stabilizer.
Further, interior components of the aircraft also may be made from composite materials. For example, composite panels may be used, without limitations, in floor panels, lavatories, walls, closets, dividers between seating sections, and headers above doorways in an aircraft. In the interior of an aircraft, the composite panels may have an angled section or shape. This angled shape is also referred to as a bend, and may be created by the intersection of two separate composite panels. In other examples, the angled shape may be created from a single panel.
Currently, a composite panel, in which an angled shape is desired, may be bent to form the angled shape. This angled shape may be, for example, without limitation, an L-shape or around a ninety degree angle. The composite panel may be laid up on a mold or other suitable tool in the bent or angled shape. This composite material may then be cured to form the composite panel with the angled shape. This type of process, however, may require a separate mold or other suitable tool for each particular part.
Having a mold or other suitable tool for each configuration of a composite panel may be costly and complex. Also, if the location and/or angle of a bend changes for a composite panel, a new mold or other suitable tool may be used to create the composite panel with the change. This change requires additional time and cost.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for minimizing the complexity needed to create composite panels with a bent shape, which overcomes the problems discussed above. Embodiments of the disclosure are intended to satisfy this need.